Who's the father!
by Angellover17
Summary: This story is set in between season 4 and 5 when Riley and Buffy are still going out. They all destroy Sunnydale before the seventh season and have no place else to go so they go to Angel's. Well further in the story Buffy gets pregnant and everyone or mo
1. The Beginning

Everyone was celebrating in their own way with the destruction of Sunnydale. Faith was busy teaching Andrew some dance moves by Chris Tucker from the movie Rush Hour (though all he was doing was making a complete fool of himself), Buffy and Riley were holding each other (happy that they made it through), Willow and Oz were making with the kissing in the back of the bus, Xander and Anya were talking not stop about sex, Giles was getting the buss ready to go, and Dawn was standing at the edge of the cliff with her arms crossed looking out at the big hole she once called home. Spike would have been there but he sacrificed himself for Buffy and for the world. 

"Well, she's all done and ready to go, that is of course if you know where you're going,"

Buffy turned around to look at Giles then responded "Um yeah, I was thinking we can go over to a friends' up in LA."

Dawn heard what she said and she knew where they were going so she couldn't help but yell out with joy. "We're going to Angels' aren't we!"

"Wait what!" Riley yelled out. He felt very uncomfortable hearing Angel's name. He knew Angel was Buffy's first love ( possibly her only love), he wasn't going to lose her to him. " We are not going to his place. I can't …I…I don't want to see him or be near him."

Buffy could see how worried he was. She knew he thought she would go back to Angel. The truth was Buffy could not deny her love for Angel. She could not love another man like she loved Angel. It couldn't happen though. It could never happen! "Riley calm down. We're not going to stay at Angels'"

"Wait, we're not," Dawn shot back.

"No we're not. We're going over to my friend Sharon's house."

Dawn hadn't known many of her friends but she knew this one. Sharon would always call Buffy back in LA when Buffy had been a normal girl at a normal school. All they would ever talk about was boys and gossip. Every time Sharon came over to her house, she would always push Dawn around and call her a little brat. "Sharon, a-as in the Sharon who hates me less then I hate her. Buffy you know that's not gonna work between us. Remember what she used to-"

"It's temporarily, besides Sharon is not that bad."

"Not that bad! Buffy she used to push and yell at me and call me really bad names. She was worse to me than you were oh wait are."

Xander cut in in shock. "Whoa she did all that to you. I'll tell ya what, she does anything to you, I'll go over there and punch her so hard that my hand will disappear!"

Dawn couldn't help but to laugh. It was so funny how Xander thought he could kick anybody's ass when all he could really do was justyell at someone and then either run away crying cuz he got hurtor get on his hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. He had gotten too much influence from Buffy.

"No you will not. Dawn if you have any trouble with Sharon, you come to me and I'll take care of it in the nonviolence sort of way." Buffy replied. She was very good friends with Sharon. They were like best friends when her other friends rejected her.

Dawns' smile left and a frown appeared on her face. "I still think we should stay with Angel. He and I are like really close, well as in friends not lovers like you and him." Dawn turned around and saw the furious face Riley had on. She couldn't help but to laugh inside because if she started to crack up in front of Buffy, she'd be dead in an instant.

"Shut up Dawn!" Buffy yelled. She turned around and looked at Riley. "It didn't mean anything, my rightful place is here with you, okay." Dawn rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that wasn't true. They had all gotten tired of Riley. Every time the name Angel came up or anything from the Buffy/Angel relationship, he would freak and it got so old.

Faith heard what they were talking about and she had to support Dawn even though she knew Dawn and her were not that tight. "Juniors got a point. Riley may not like it, but frankly no one fucking cares. We all feel safe with Angel and like you said its all temporarily."

"Fine we'll try it but if anything goes wrong we're going over to Sharon's. Understood." Buffy said giving in before her head exploded. Everyone nodded. One thing that was for sure was that it was going to be an interesting visit.

**_Somewhere else_**

Cordelia was sitting at her desk filing her nails. She had only gone to work with Angel for the money. She didn't like sitting at a desk, answering phone calls, or feeling sympathy for the helpless. It was all too dramatic for her. Harmony was supposed to be working with Cordelia but apparently she only came in when she felt like it. Gunn and Fred had been really tight the past few days. Angel had been training Wesley to fight. Lately, Wesley had been attacked by many vampires and Angel couldn't be there to defend him. Lorne had been up at his karaoke bar redesigning it.

Angel and Wesley came out of the training room. Wesley was sweating like a hog, but Angel just walked out as if nothing.

"Well then…I…believe that we should… practice… more tomorrow." Wesley was trying to catch his breath. Angel had gotten bored training Wesley. It was like training a puppy to pee outside instead of on the carpet. It was impossible.

" Yeah I-I guess." Angel had been very much to himself the last couple of weeks. He hadn't really been there for the gang as much as before. "Has anybody called?"

Cordelia looked up and just shook her head. "It's been very dull the past couple of weeks. I don't think anybody is going to-"

Before Cordelia could finish her sentence the phone rang.

" Never mind." Cordelia picked up the phone. " Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. Howcan we help you?"

" Hi Cordelia! It's Willow."

"Oh Hi Willow. How are you?"

Once Angel heard Cordelia say Willow, he turned around and suddenly became interested in the conversation. He knew it probably had something to do with Buffy.

"I'm good. How 'bout you?"

"Oh I'm just handy dandy. So what's up?"

"Well we sort of destroyed Sunnydale and kind of have no where to go. So we were wondering if you guys have any spare rooms available."

"Are you kidding me we got tons of rooms available."

"Great we'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Great see ya then."

"Bye."

"Buh-Bye."

"What did she say?" Angel asked.

"Oh they destroyed Sunnydale and they need a place to stay. Hope you don't mind."

**_End of chapter_**

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice! and update, I need to know what to fix.**


	2. Always

Thirty minutes later, they all came in. Buffy and Riley hand in hand, Xander's arm draped over Anya's shoulder, Faith and Andrew had been carrying the bags with some help from Dawn, and Willow had stayed with Oz and Giles to park the bus somewhere where it didn't stand out as much. 

Cordelia ran up to welcome them. "Hey guys. Come on in. It's nice to see you again."

Angel couldn't stop staring at Buffy and Riley hand in hand. It hurt him just to see them like that. He couldn't bare it. "Cordy I'm going out to get some fresh air."

"You don't need fresh air."

"Lately I do."

Angel walked out through the back door that lead into the alley.  
Buffy watched him go. She then turned around to face Riley. "I'm kind of tired of being cramped in that bus so I'm going to take a walk. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah sure. Do you want me to come with?"

"No I'll be fine."

"Okay if you need anything…"

"I know." Before she walked out the door Riley bent down and gave her a quick kiss. After that she walked out the door.

**_Outside_**

She walked past an alley and found Angel brooding in the darkness. Just like old times she thought. She walked down and stopped when Angel turned to look at her.

"Hey stranger."

"Oh Buffy. Hi"

"Whatcha you up too?"

"Nothing just-"

"Brooding. Figures."

They were silent for awhile.

"So…" Angel said breaking the silence. "How've you been?"

"Good. Battling the undead."

"Same here."

They were silent again. There was never anything to say to each other because all the things that wanted to be said could not be said.

"Sorry that this is so sudden. It's just we destroyed Sunnydale and we really didn't have anywhere else to stay since our comfy beds went down along with it."

"Oh uh that's-that's fine. It's not like there isn't enough room for all of you."

They both smiled lovingly at each other and made eye contact. When Buffy realized what they were doing, she broke it off and turned away.

"I uh, I better go back inside." She turned away and started to head back in.

"Do you love him?" Once this came out, she stopped and turned to look at him. Oh nice one Angel! "Sorry… forget it… Do you?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"It's just a question. I-I just want to know, you know as a… friend." Angel said the last word a little silent. She wasn't suppose to be his friend, they were suppose to be more than that.

She was silent for a while. She hadn't really thought about it. Did she love Riley or not. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

Buffy looked down then back up at him. "I thought I did."

"But."

"But I don't know anymore."

After another while of complete silence Angel popped her with another question. "Do you still love me?"

Buffy wanted so badly to tell the love of her life that she loved him dearly. But she couldn't. She had Riley. She couldn't break his heart. "I-I have to go back."

She started to turn around till he grabbed her arm to stop her. "You never answered my question. Please, just answer it."

Buffy was quite for a while till she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Of course I love you. I always have and I always will. I tried to stop but it's impossible. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. And seeing you here in front of me it's just-"

Before she could finish, he grabbed her and began kissing her passionately. She returned it gladly. Oh God how he kisses me! He drives me wild! I just want to jump him and… no Buffy this has to stop… but it feels so good.

And there they stood without the knowledge of Cordelia standing right there.

**_End of chapter_**

**Review please**


	3. A New Threat

Cordy had gone out to throw out the trash. Once she saw them she dropped the bags and slammed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God." was all she managed to say. 

Buffy and Angel immediately stopped when they heard the bag drop. They pulled apart in the blink of an eye. "Cordy, I-It's not what you think."

"Oh so you two weren't kissing, Phew! I think I'm seeing things Cuz it really looked like you did!."

"Ok maybe it is what you think, but I-it was an accident."

"Oh so you tripped and fell on his lips again!"

"Please don't tell anyone Cordy. It was an accident it won't happen again." When Buffy said that Angel looked up from the floor with a hurt expression on his face.

Before Cordy could respond, the whole gang came out.

"Guys what's going on?" Willow asked.

Cordelia didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to cover up for Buffy and Angel or to tell everyone the truth that would break Riley's heart. "Well I was a about to throw out the trash when I found Buffy and Angel…" Before she completed her sentence she looked over at Buffy's worried face and just gave in. "Uh, fighting a demon. It was about to attack me and rip me to tiny little pieces till they killed it and you guys came out."

"Oh well you should have called us and we could have helped." Replied Willow.

"I-it was really not that big of a demon, we're fine." Buffy responded quickly.

"Well where is it?" Dawn said.

"Well it was a liquefying demon and it just w-went into the drain." Buffy added on.

Angel looked at Buffy. "Um maybe we should head inside. You guys should start unpacking."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Buffy said. "We don't want anything bad to take place again do we."

She began walking back inside the arms of another who could not give her the only warmth she felt when she was in Angel's arms. Before she was completely inside, she turned to see Angel return in his usual brooding face, then continued to walk inside with the others.

**_A while later_**

In the middle of unpacking, everyone heard a scream from downstairs and ran to it. When they got there, they saw Cordy lying on the ground.

Angel was the first to say something. "What did you see?"

"Uh, the oracles, they told me you were in danger and they need to speak to you. That hurt really bad! I'm gonna sew for getting this curse."

"It's a gift."

"Whatever!"

"What else did you see in your vision?"

"Oh um they mentioned something about a back rub or maybe it was a bike ride."

"Backra." Giles said in horror.

"What?" Buffy, Angel and Cordy said in unison.

"Backra. It's a demon known as the destroyer of all good and evil."

"Meaning." said Buffy wanting more info.

"Meaning that he isn't fighting for anyone but for himself. He uses his powers like no other demon. There is not one creature in this world who can fight him. Everyone and everything will bow down to him."

"Wow. And I thought you were bad." Angel glared at Cordy and she just turned away.

Angel looked at Gunn. "I'm going to go see the oracles. Gunn will go with me. Cordy, Fred, and Wesley can you guys research more on Backra. Find out what his weaknesses are."

"Uh, we can help too. Giles saved all his handy research books." Willow interrupted.

"Ok. Gunn lets go."

They were about to head out until Buffy yelled out. "Wait what am I supposed to do? I can fight. I'm a better fighter than you and uh Gunn."

"Yeah. What the hell are we suppose to do here. Sit home and knit." Faith yelled out after Buffy.

"Make it a little big, I don't like things too tight." Replied Gunn. Faith then glared at him.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt. It's best if you wait here and we'll call you if we need your help." responded Angel.

"As much as I hate to say this, Angel's right Buffy. I like you in one piece and you must be tired of fighting. Just take a rest." Riley said. He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. Before they sat down, she pulled away from him.

"No. Me and Faith need to help out in the action sort of way. We're sitting ducks just waiting for him to call. We're going." Buffy said making it clear to everyone.

"Fine but I'm coming." Riley said.

Before anyone said anything, Faith blurted out. "Oh hell no. If he's going, he's with you B. I'm going with Angel and Gunn. I can't stand another Riley episode." Nobody noticed as Angel did a little chuckle.

Buffy just glared at Faith and Riley was fuming. "Faith, not helping." After that she turned to Riley. "Riley I don't think you should go. I mean your weak and I don't want to risk you."

"Fine whatever." When he said that he started heading upstairs to his hotel room.

"No Riley-"

"Look I don't know about you guys but I'm looking for a little action before my bedtime and this is gonna totally mess up my plans." Gunn said.

"I'm with you G. Some more of this crap and I'm going to lose it." Faith responded while heading up the stairs towards the door.

Buffy turned around giving up and followed Faith, Angel, and Gunn. "lets go."

With that everyone got to work.

**_Somewhere else_**

It was dark and damp. All that shown were the lights from the candles.

"Oh mighty Backra, we call upon you on this night, to unleash your power and wisdom upon this earth." Sylvia chanted in a circle made of candles and stones and holding a medallion. "Please hear my plea. Let us worship you once again." she yelled out louder and the earth began to shake. "Come! Come! Come!" With that, from below he rose upon to our earth and roared with fury.

Sylvia smiled proudly. "Welcome back, master. We've been waiting."

"Why did you call upon me." He yelled at her.

"It has been 100 years to this day since you have been on this land."

"Yeah that was sort of the plan. This earth is full of unworthy and useless creatures. A waste of flesh and blood. There is nothing I can do to make this place a whole lot better."

"Things have changed. They are stronger yet stupider and easier to control."

"If what you say is true, where should we begin." He said with a smile on his face.

Sylvia stood there grinning evilly.

**_End of Chapter_**

**Review please**


End file.
